Fresh Beginnings
by Michaela Rachel Katrina
Summary: After the war is finished, the trio go back to school for their final year. Getting there they find out that some laws have changed and that because of all the deaths that had gone around, there are fewer wizards and witches... full summary inside.
1. A New Law

**Fresh Beginnings**

**Summary: **After the war is finished, the trio go back to school for their final year. Getting there they find out that some laws have changed and that because of all the deaths that had gone around, there are fewer wizards and witches. So the ministry had brought in a new law; a marriage law. Everyone from 16 and up had to get married and have children with their partners. What happens when Hermione Granger is being told that she had to get married to Draco Malfoy?

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**A New Law**

* * *

"No Ron, that's it." Hermione Granger said exasperated. Ron, an eighteen year old boy with red hair and blue eyes stood there and gaped at her. He struggled for something to say back to that.

"You can't be serious?" he came up with. Hermione huffed.

"Well I am." Ron shook his head and his cheeks went red.

"Why?" he demanded. Hermione sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Ron, we don't... click anymore." she said softly. "Do you understand? Why should I stay with someone I don't want to be with?" Her eyes had turned pleading. Ron looked devastated.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I know." she replied sadly. "But I don't love you, and I would not want to be with someone I don't feel anything emotionally for. Plus it would only be hurting you as well. Would you really want me to stay with you, knowing you love me but I don't love you?" She stepped back from him and rounded the corner leaving Ron Weasley stood on his own. She stopped and took a deep breath, then walked to her sanctuary; the library. She found a table at the back and settled down, getting a book about Ancient Runes. She stayed there for hours and when she was told she had to leave, she put her head in her hands. She really didn't want things to be strained with Ron, but she couldn't have stayed with him any longer. The war had taught her to grab any happiness you could and being with Ron wouldn't do that, but being his friend would. Now she didn't even know if she had that.

She pushed away from the table and walked out of the library and up to the Gryffindor common room. Thankfully Ron was not there. She went to the couch and sat next to Harry. He smiled at her and from the look on his face, he knew. She sighed and looked into the fire.

"You okay?" he asked gently. She looked up at him and shook her head. He moved and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"No, I still want to be his friend because I still like him and would miss him if he started to ignore me, but I don't want to be with him anymore and he is still in love with me... it might be hard for him to be around me." she rambled. Harry didn't say anything for a while, just stroking her hair.

"Well... he will obviously need some time alone to think things through, but I don't think he would want you out of his life for good and will still be your friend." he said eventually. "I wouldn't be able to choose between you two if that is what things came to." Hermione closed her eyes, she wouldn't want Harry to choose, it wouldn't be fair for him. They stayed like that for about fourty minutes before they moved again. "Come on let's get to bed," Harry said and pulled her off the couch. "We have to be up early tomorrow, even though it is Saturday." Hermione frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Didn't you know? There is this big meeting thing tomorrow." he stammered. Hermione frowned, how did she not hear about this? She sighed, well she knew now.

"What time?" she asked as they walked toward the stairs.

"Er... nine." he eventually remembered. Hermione nodded and gave him one last hug as she bided him goodnight. Hermione got to her room and flopped on the bed, shutting her eyes. She really hoped things would be better tomorrow. She was so tired she didn't even have time to change or get into the bed as she fell fast asleep on of of the duvet.

* * *

Ron was sat on the bed, glaring down at the covers that graced them. He didn't look up as the dorm room door opened and shut again. He didn't look up as he felt a dip on the bed. He did however look up when he felt a stinging pain on the top of his head. He glared at the offending person; Harry. "What?" he said grumpily.

"I have just seen Hermione." Harry said quietly. Ron stilled and then looked back up at his best friend. "I know you love her but she doesn't love you. Would you have wanted to stay with her if the roles were reversed?" he asked rhetorically. Ron slowly shook his head. "She really doesn't want things to get so bad you don't see each other, she wants to be your friend."

"H-How am I meant to -" he started but was cut off.

"She understands that you need time, but she will miss you. Like I said a second ago, think of this entire thing as if the roles were reversed." Ron didn't say anything. Harry left him to his thoughts and went to get a shower. Ron stayed still, just thinking about everything and closed his eyes. He got up and got changed into his night clothes. He climbed back and pulled the hangings around the bed, shut. He just laid there with one arm under the pillow and a handful of the covers in the other hand. He listened to the silence that was broken about ten minutes later as Harry came out of the bedroom.

Harry looked over to Ron's bed sighed. He really hoped things would get better soon, and that things wouldn't get too awkward. He climbed into the bed and shut his eyes for some much needed sleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she got up and quickly went into the bathroom to wash. She quickly washed as she had to get dressed and get to the great hall for this meeting. She got back into the dorms room and put on some black trousers. They were like traditional slack but were tighter and flared just at the bottom, but she put on black ankle boots and tucked the bottom of her trousers into them. She put on a white vest top and a black belt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her wand and went to the common room.

She realised she had gotten up earlier than usual and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the fire. She closed her eyes and put her head on the side of the chair and closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because she was been shook awake. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Harry smiled down at her and pulled her off the chair. "Come on sleepy head, we have to get down to the great hall." he said quietly. She balanced herself and looked around.

"Where is Ron?"

"He has already gone to the great hall." Harry explained and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the common room.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" she asked as they walked down the stairs. Harry jumped the last step as the staircase had started to move and he had to jump to land on the next floor.

"Well I talked to McGonagall about it personally and she said it was just something that needed to be rectified. She didn't seem to be happy about whatever it was though." Harry said frowning as he remembered yesterday evening. Hermione nodded in understanding. They reached the great hall and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to Ginny, who was sat next to Neville and he was sat next to Seamus. Ron was opposite Ginny next to Dean and Pavarti and Lavender. Hermione came and sat next to Harry. Ginny leaned over and gave her a hug.

Everyone stopped talking when the new headmistress stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone looked up at her curiously, she looked almost apologetic. "Now that everyone is here we will be able to begin." she started and looked around the room. "The Ministry is having a new law installed. This law entails that anyone from the age 16 and up have to be married and have at least one child." Everyone looked gobsmacked and were gaping at her, she continued. "Now they want the best wizards and witched you can give us, so they have made a system that will bring the most compatible together. You will all take a test now and your results will be given at the end of the day." With that eight people got up and started to hand out the tests they had to take along with quills. Everyone was still in a state of shock.

Hermione looked down at the test she was handed and gave it a once over. It was basically questions on what you liked to do and what subjects you are best at and worst, things like that. Some of the professors were walking around in case anyone did need any help. Hermione put her quill down when she was done. Ron was silently praying that he was paired up with Hermione. When all the tests were collected up they were told they were allowed to go.

"Can you believe this?" Ginny ranted as they sat down by the lake. "This is ridiculous, what if we get split?" she asked Harry with wide eyes.

"Affair?" he suggested with a lopsided grin. She slapped him playfully but was smiling all the same.

"Who would be the worst person you could be paired with?" Ginny asked. Everyone contemplated this.

"Millicent." Ron said.

"Goyle." Hermione said next.

"Draco." Ginny added.

"Pansy." Harry continued.

"Zacharias." Luna said dreamily.

"Lavender." Neville said. Everyone turned to stare at Neville. "What?"

"Really Neville?" Harry laughed. "Lavender? Out of everyone you can pick, you choose her?" Neville nodded.

"She is a gossip and a bit slutty and I don't like girls like that. And she hates Herbology." he said seriously. Harry smiled fondly, Neville and his plants. They stayed outside for a little bit longer and eventually went inside to the Gryffindor common room.

"It is a bit wrong though isn't it?" Ginny said just before lunch.

"What is?" Hermione asked, looking up from a book she was reading.

"We would have to have sex with the person. What if we get put with someone we hate even though they are out perfect match." She said indignantly. "We have to marry and have kids with this person." Hermione and the others grimaced.

"Yeah, you're right. Eurgh that is disgusting. Just the thought of having to have intercourse with Goyle." Hermione gagged.

"Or Millicent." Ron added.

"Come on let's get some lunch." Harry said and then pulled Ginny up from the couch and wrapping his arms around her waist. They walked down to the great hall and they all, including Luna, went to the Gryffindor table and grabbed some food.

"When do you think the results will come back?" Neville asked halfway through the meal.

"Don't know." Harry shrugged and looked up. "Probably at the end of the day or in the morning." Neville nodded and ate some more mashed potato. Hermione wrinkled her nose as Ron was eating like a pig, charming. After dinner was done they made their way to wherever they wanted to be. Hermione went to the library, Luna went to her rooms, Neville went to the greenhouses, Harry and Ginny went to the common room and Ron went to the grounds to fly.

Later that night they were finally told to make their way to the great hall for the results. They all sat down feeling anxious and nervous. There were some ministry officials up with the teachers and some were chatting and talking. Eventually McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. "Now, we have got the results of who your future partner will be and I don't want any interruptions or arguments of who their partner will be." She said sternly and looked around the hall. "I would like all the girls to go stand at the back of the hall and the boys to stay where they are, when I tell the girl who their husband will be, go and sit will him; understood?" Everyone nodded and the girls got up and went to stand at the back of the hall.

"Okay." She murmured to herself and pulled out a roll of parchment. "Hannah Abbott, your partner will be Ralf Scamander." She announced and Hannah went and sat next to the Ravenclaw boy who was a year younger than her.

"Lavender Brown, your partner will be Seamus Finnegan." She announced afterwards and Lavender smiled slightly and went to sit next to her class mate.

"Pavarti Patil, your partner will be Dean Thomas." And she went to sit next to him. A lot more people were called out and about half the people were left stood at the back.

"Pansy Parkinson, your partner will be Gregory Goyle." She said to the hall. Pansy's jaw dropped and she didn't move. Astoria nudged her and Pansy seemed to walk towards him with a blank expression on her face.

"Luna Lovegood, your partner will be Neville Longbottom." Luna smiled dreamily and went to sit next to a shocked Neville.

"Millicent Bulstrode, your partner will be Ronald Weasley." She said and unrolled the parchment even more as she was getting to the bottom.

"What?" Ron asked shocked and disgusted. Harry and Neville snickered and he glared at them.

"Mr Weasley, be quiet and move down to make room." She snapped. Ron reluctantly moved down and let Millicent slide in next to her and grimaced; he had to have sex with her.

"Ginny Weasley, your partner will be Harry Potter." She continued and Ginny happily squealed and ran up to Harry and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Hermione Granger, your partner is Draco Malfoy." She said and everyone stilled. Hermione's eyes widened and Ron glared at the shocked Malfoy. Hermione slowly went to the Slytherin table and sat down next to the man who would be her husband and the man of her kids. She was in shock and watched, but didn't see as the rest got told who they would be with. After everyone was sat down McGonagall went on to tell them that they would be getting new quarters where they would live with their partners and this would be set up by the end of the week. Everyone was sent back to their dorms and Hermione was startled as she caught up with Harry and the rest of the group.

"I cannot believe you are going to have sex with Malfoy." Ron snapped. Hermione glared, it wasn't as if it was her decision.

"Ron, stop acting like it is my fault. Beside you have to sleep with Millicent." She snapped back. This got him to stop and shiver.

"Eurgh, that is so disgusting." Ron gagged. "I don't want to sleep with her."

"Get over it." Ginny said from her spot on Harry's lap. Ron glared at her.

"It's alright for you to say, you are with the person you were with before." He whined and slumped on the couch.

"Not my fault." She said smugly and snuggled into Harry's chest. Harry rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around her.

"I am going to bed." Hermione stated and got up.

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry and Ginny said in unison. She smiled, she was glad they were getting to be happy and stay together. Though she didn't like the thought of being with Draco she thought it was better than being put with Ron. She got changed for bed and got in and stared at the canopy above. She wondered how Malfoy was feeling about all of this. Did he hate it because she was muggleborn and not pureblood? Did he want to be with Pansy? Loads of thoughts were swirling around her brain that it was difficult to actually fall asleep.

She sighed and twisted trying to get comfortable. Eventually she managed to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning and was lucky it was Sunday and she didn't need to be up early. She woke up later on and got dressed in ¾ length black leggings and a blue baggy, but stylish top that came off slightly at the shoulder and put on some boots. She made her way to the common room and went to the great hall for breakfast with her friends.

Apparently McGonagall had another announcement. Whilst their new living quarters were being built they had to spend some quality time with their new partners and had to do so today and tomorrow and their homes would be done the next day now and not at the end of the week. So after they had ate their food they had been ushered out and had been taken to different places and been told to talk.

Hermione sat down next to the tree by the lake and watched as Draco casually sat opposite her. They didn't say anything for a while and Hermione got impatient and broke it. "So Draco, Malfoy, what is your... favourite colour?" she asked helplessly. He raised an eyebrow at her but answered anyway.

"Green." She rolled her eyes she should have expected that. "And what about you?" he asked.

"Blue." She responded. He nodded his head and there was silence again.

"What is your favourite lesson?" he asked suddenly. Why was he actually doing this? I thought he would have ignored me, Hermione thought.

"Transfiguration." She answered and asked the same question.

"Same as you, Transfiguration." She smiled and nodded her head.

"What about animals?" she asked curiously. He frowned suddenly.

"Er... Eagles." He eventually responded and Hermione frowned. She didn't expect that and she wondered why he paused before he answered, there must be something more to it.

"Mine is an otter." She replied. He nodded and this is how it went for a while.

* * *

Neville and Luna were sat in the grounds near the greenhouses talking. They had been friends for a while and knew each other pretty well already. "So, what do you think about this whole thing?" he asked.

"Well, I don't mind it. They are right and we need to repopulate the world again but I don't like arranged marriages. However I do not mind who I was paired with." She smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Me either." He responded and looked up at the sky. "A bit early but how many kids would you want?" he blushed at that.

"At least two." She said dreamily. Neville nodded his head in agreement; he hated being an only child.

"What do you want?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, a boy and a girl." She grinned at him. "What about you?"

"The same, I would love to have both." He agreed.

"The sky is beautiful this day." She said as she gazed up into the morning sun.

"Yeah, it is." However he was looking at Luna.

* * *

Harry and Ginny went up to the boys dorms and they were cuddled up on his bed. They had no reason to talk and were making out instead. Ginny broke off the kiss and leaned on Harry's stomach. "So Harry, are you ready to get married?" she teased. He smirked and pulled her hair lightly.

"Yes, but to you? Eurgh, no way." He teased right back.

"You know you love me really." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Of course I do, and I will love our kids just as much."

"Kids? You want more than one?" she asked looking at him curiously. He nodded and she smiled. "Good, so do I."

"I wonder how Ron and Hermione are getting on." Harry laughed. Ginny snorted at the thought of Ron.

"Ron is probably trying to escape." She replied and muffled her laughter by pressing her face on his chest.

"You are probably right; however I wish I was there to see it." He smirked.

* * *

Ron was scowling horrendously and was sat with his arms crossed against his chest. This is what his life had boiled down to. Getting married and having kids with Millicent Bulstrode. The thought of it alone was enough to make him sick. He was sat in an empty lab down in the dungeons and was looking through the window and onto the grounds.

"So Ron," he heard Millicent say and cringed.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"What is your favourite colour?" she asked.

"Blue."

"Mine is Silver." She replied and smiled making her face look bigger than it already was. He smiled, however it looked more like a grimace and he looked away.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" she asked. He reluctantly turned to look at her and answered.

"I like to play Quidditch and play pranks now and then." He started but she cut him off.

"I like to watch Quidditch and also I like to read romance novels and try out new hairstyles which I can do to you." She said much to Ron's horror.

"What food don't you like." He said quickly to get off the topic.

"Sprouts, cabbage, tuna, coffee, spinach ..." she trailed off naming a bunch of foods. "You?"

"Tuna, spinach, Marzipan, Sprouts and spinach." He said. "Other than that I like most foods."

"Let's talk about babies." She squealed and his eyes widened.

* * *

Lavender and Seamus were making out in an empty classroom after they had talked a while. Pavarti and Dean were talking about what they wanted and what they didn't and what they had in common and Pansy was sulking about the fact that she wasn't with Draco.

Hermione and Draco had gone through a seemingly long list and now didn't know what to say. "Well maybe we should head back and I will see you tomorrow." She said politely and got up.

"Yes." He said formally and nodded his head. They parted and she walked up the moving steps and came to the 7th floor and to the fat lady's portrait. She gave the password and found only Harry and Ginny in the common room.

"Are they not back yet?" she asked. Harry shook his head and she sat on the couch next to him.

"How was it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It was ok." She said perplexed. "He wasn't rude or anything. But I had the impression he was forcing himself to be that way at times."

"Well it is better than him being his usual self." Harry put in. She nodded her head and looked back as she heard the portrait open and shut. She saw Neville walking in and he smiled when he caught their eyes. Lavender and Pavarti came in together and were chatting happily together. Ron came in about fifteen minutes later looking annoyed and pained.

"What happened to you?" Neville asked.

"Millicent." He said as if that answered everything and plopped down next to him. "We were talking and then she came up with the topic babies and when she gets on to that topic she gets very talkative and a little weepy." Harry and Neville snickered and Ginny and Hermione bit their lips. "How was it with Malfoy?" he spat.

"Fine." She replied. He grumbled under his breath and got up.

"I am going flying." He announced and went to get his broom. Hermione sighed but she was hoping that with him being with someone else now might be a good thing as he will be able to get over her quicker. They were each other's perfect match, that had to count for something right?

"Will he be ok do you think?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just the fact you dumped him and now he has to marry and have kids with Millicent is getting to him. He is Ron; he will get over it in a few days." Harry said with a small smile. Hermione nodded, Ron did normally get over things quickly. Well, except that Scabbers incident. She sighed and got up.

"Just going to the library." She said and left the common room once again. She walked to the library slowly and was intrigued that it was so quiet around here. The place looked just like it did before the battle and everything had been renewed. She got to the library and stopped. She frowned and decided she wanted to test something out. She walked back to the 7th floor and stopped at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

She walked in front of the wall three times. _I need some place to be alone. _She thought in her head as she did so. A door suddenly appeared and she hesitantly went to it and opened it up. Surprisingly there was no fire. She didn't know what she expected but she didn't know if the fire was still going to be there. She walked inside and inspected what was there. There was a fire in the centre and some bean bag chairs in front of it and a soft cream carpet and white walls. There was no light except the fire and the candles that were floating up above, creating a calming and peaceful atmosphere. There were a few bookshelves along the walls as well. She moved to the bookshelves and picked up a book on Transfiguration and sat down in a green beanbag and got comfortable.

Hermione awoke some few hours later and sat up straight. She heard the book drop to the floor and gasped. What time was it? She grabbed her wand and her eyes widened when it said it was 7:47 pm. She had been here all day and she hadn't eaten either. She put the book back and made her way to the kitchen. She saw Kreacher and smiled. It bowed slightly but didn't do anything else. A house elf came running up to her and asked if it could be of any assistance. She smiled and asked for some dinner and a drink of anything. She was brought some chicken, gravy, mashed potatoes, carrots, Yorkshire pudding and some pumpkin juice. She ate that and made her way to her room.

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded as soon as she stepped through the common room. "We checked the library and you weren't there." Hermione pursed her lips and scowled at him.

"Actually I was in the room of requirements." She snapped.

"It still works?" asked a shocked Harry. She nodded and glared at Ron.

"I am going upstairs, just so you know." She said sarcastically and stomped up the stairs.

"Ron, she is allowed to be by herself every now and then." Ginny spat. "Stop acting like you own her."

"We didn't know where she was, anything –"he started but was cut off.

"No, she is not with you anymore so get over it." Ginny said and went up the girl's dorms steps and went to talk to Hermione. Ron scowled and sat himself on the couch. Harry gave Neville a look and he raised an eyebrow. They got up and walked up the boy's dorms steps.

* * *

The next day Hermione found herself walking the ground beside Draco Malfoy. They hadn't said anything for the past ten minutes and Hermione was getting uncomfortable. "I am sorry." She blurted out. Draco frowned and looked at her.

"What for?"

"Pansy." She said and he still looked confused. "Well, you know, you two were together..." Draco chuckled and smiled slightly.

"Well don't be, I wouldn't want to marry her." He said.

"Oh."

"She is just a friend now." He said and she dropped the matter. "What about you and Weasley?" Hermione grimaced.

"I actually broke up with him the morning before we found out what was going on." She told him and looked down at the floor. "It is still a little weird between us but I am hoping it will get better."

"Why did you break up?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't feel the same way about him anymore." She said absently and they stopped as they came closer to the school. "How's your family?" she asked cautiously. She knew his father was in jail but his mother wasn't as Harry had come forth and vouched for her.

"Fine." He said, avoiding the question. "Well I am going to get back." Hermione nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

"Ah, yes." He said, tightly. "We will be living together then wont we?" Hermione stayed silent. He looked at her and she didn't know what emotion lurked behind that mask he had put up just now. "Goodbye Granger, I will see you tomorrow at lunch when they take us there." He said. Hermione said goodbye and went back to her room. They had, had their first lessons back today and she was happy for the distraction but as the headmistress said she had to spend the day with Draco again as well as yesterday. They had talked less today and he seemed more distant for some reason. Maybe he was just trying extra hard the day before and wasn't trying as hard today.

She thought about the fact that she would have to have sex with him. She was a virgin and didn't know if she wanted to lose her virginity to Draco Malfoy. He was cold and cruel at times and she had never really seen him be nice to anyone. She wondered if she could learn to love him, or at least like him and vice versa. She wanted him to be able to like her friends and although there was a kind of truce going on between Harry and Draco, nothing had really been resolved and they still had a mutual dislike for each other. She sighed and when she was back to the Gryffindor tower went straight to her room. She got changed for bed and crawled in. She closed the curtains around the bed and put some wards up just in case. She closed her eyes and this time she managed to go to sleep without any problems.


	2. Arguments

**Chapter 2**

**Arguments**

Hermione was bouncing her knee up and down. She couldn't stop.

The people sixteen years and up were all sat in the great hall and were about to be taken to their new home, so to speak. Apparently their belongings had already been taken to their rooms. McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat before telling them that they would be going down in groups. "Ok, so professor Vector will have with him, Hermione and Draco Malfoy, Ginny and Harry Potter, Luna and Neville Longbottom, Pansy and Gregory Goyle and Hannah and Ralf Scamander." She said. Ron gaped. Was he not going with them? He scowled and glared at the table.

Professor Vector got up and led them out of the hall. There were some small houses on the grounds but they were led inside the forbidden forest. They came to a clearing that held five posh Victorian looking houses.

"So your names are on the doors so you will know which one your home is." Vector said. "There will be a letter inside explaining things to you all." The group nodded and they all left to find the right one. Hermione's was the first house on the left. They were living next to Harry and Ginny. They walked up the steps and took their names off the door and stepped inside.

Inside was spacious and there was three steps to the right that you walked down before you came into the living room. It held a leather couch and two chairs along with a fireplace, coffee table and a drinks cabinet. On the left of the door was a spiral staircase that led them upstairs. There was a door opposite the main door that led into the luxurious kitchen and there was a downstairs toilet. Upstairs there were three rooms, their room, a nursery and a spare room. Their room was taken up by a huge bed and there was an en suite bathroom attached. Hermione walked into the room and found her trunk perched near the end of the bed with Draco's. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up to see that the blonde was no where to be seen. She frowned but shrugged and got up off the bed and started to unpack her trunk and put everything in it's rightful place. She left Draco's things where they were and went to look at the en suite bathroom when she was done in the bedroom.

It was a nice bathroom she had to admit. It had a shower in the right corner and a bath near the left and a toilet. There was a huge mirror on the wall under the sink. Next to the shower was a towel rack filled with blue and green towels. She went out of the bathroom and walked into the hall and found Draco inspecting the spare room. He looked up when she entered.

"I will stay in this room." he said and she nodded her head and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and found food in the cupboards and fridge. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had thought that once the war had ended that her life would get better, but obviously that was a joke. At least everything was fine for Harry and Ginny, but she couldn't be mad because Harry deserved all the happiness he could get, after all he had been put through. She heard movement from upstairs, obviously Draco was unpacking. She pushed herself up from her seat and walked out the door. She went to the house next to hers and knocked on the door, and waited. A minute later the door opened and she came face to face with Ginny.

"Hermione!" she cried and lunged forward and hugged her. "Come in." Hermione looked around and noticed it was like hers but a few different colours and some things were in a different spot. They went down into the living room and perched themselves on the couch. "How are you?"

"Fine." she said and smiled. Ginny gave her a look. "Well as good as can be with Draco Malfoy as my husband to be." Ginny smiled slightly.

"I am sorry about that."

"Hey, who knows - maybe I will fall for him." Hermione laughed. Ginny started to laugh at that thought and wiped her eyes.

"Something bothers you." Ginny accused. Hermione looked startled and shook her head.

"What?"

"Has something happened, you look like something weighs heavily on your mind." Ginny said softly. Hermione sighed.

"It's... Well, I have to have sex with him and I don't really fancy having sex, losing my virginity, to somehow I don't love or even like and that someone is the person who taunted me at school." she tried to explain. Ginny grimaced.

"Yeah, that would be awful." Ginny said. "Drink?"

"Drink." Hermione concurred. Ginny got up and went to the kitchen and poured them a glass of wine and came back, "Where did you get the wine?"

"It was already here." Ginny shrugged. "I figured they wanted us to get drunk and sleep with each other to get us pregnant faster." Hermione chuckled.

"Good theory." Just then Harry came jogging down the stairs and smiled when he saw Hermione. He went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you doing?" He plopped himself down on the couch and gave Hermione a crooked smile. She rolled her eyes at his easy air and smiled back.

"Good, just talking about the whole arrangements." Kind of.

"Oh yeah, sorry about Draco." he said grimacing.

"It's fine." she sighed.

"At least he is rich."

"Harry!" she admonished. He quickly held up his hands in surrender and apologised.

"I didn't mean it like that." he quickly said. "I talked to McGonagall and she told me about the wedding arrangements. Well some of it." Ginny and Hermione perked up and looked at him. He smirked and looked away. Ginny hit his arm and hit him with a pillow.

"What did she say." Ginny said seriously.

"Well, for the next week you will have to sort out your wedding arrangements. I know it doesn't seem long but she said that was just to dust things over. Then you will finalise eveything. And the week after you will go shopping for everything, dresses, suits. Things like that. The girl can chip in but the guy has to pay for main things, so you don't have to have a horrible dress and stuff." he explained.

"The guy has to buy the dress, or can the girl?" Hermione asked.

"Boy I think." Harry shrugged.

"Isn't that a little mean?" Hermione said. "Making the guy pay most of it?" Ginny agreed with me at least.

"Well I don't feel bad for paying for anything." he said smiling at Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

"But this is Draco, he will get Hermione a horrible dress." Ginny shrieked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"She gets to pick it out."

"And he will decline."

"Will not.

"Wil too."

"Will not."

"Will too." Hermione quietly got up and slowly walked to the front door and left the two teens arguing on the couch.

* * *

Ron was really annoyed. Professor McGonagall had given his group over to professor Trelawny. The people in his group where; Zacharias smith and some ravenclaw girl he didn't know, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan, Just Finch-Fletchley and Lisa Turpin and Lily Moon and Morag MacDougal. They were taken to some houses that were stationed on the grounds near the forest and he grimaced at them. They were small houses that propably just had the emanities. Worst of all he had to live next to the people in the group. He didn't even talk to any of them and he would be living with Millicent! He shuddered at the thought.

He walked into the little house of his and took a look around. When you walked in the door there were some stairs there and a double door closet for shoes, hats, coats etc. There was a glass door on the left that led into a living room which had a small fireplace, a couch, two chairs and a small coffee table. The walls were white. There was a arch that led to a dining room/kitchen. There was a round table and some chairs around it. In the part where the kitchen was held, there was everything you needed and was an isle in the middle. Upstairs there was three rooms. A small nursey in white, a spare room and their room and also a bathroom. He shuddered, they had to share a bathroom.

He unpacked his things and threw her trunk in the small spare bedroom. Why did he have a small house? When he was done he walked out the house and into the forest. Trelawny had told him that another group was in the forest. He found a clearing and gaped at the houses. How come this group got these type houses when he had that horrible house? He scowled and looked around. There were five victorian houses and he saw Hermione walk past the window in the first one. He jogged up to the house and rapidly knocked on the door. The door opened and he looked into the face of Draco bloody Malfoy. Malfoy sneered at him.

"What do you want?" he asked haughtily.

"Hermione." he snapped. Malfoy smirked.

"She doesn't want you though does she?" he gloated and mocked. "Didn't she break up with you?" Ron flushed and glared at him. He was just prepared to hex the bastard when Hermione came running to the door.

"Ron!" she cried and looked between the two. "I got it." she said to Draco. He smirked at Ron and walked back inside. Hemione came out and crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Harry." he scowled.

"Well Harry lives next door." Hermione said weakly.

"Right." There was an uncomfortable silence. "What's with the house?"

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Have you seen the houses just next to the forest?" Hermione nodded. "I am living in that, how come you are in this?"

"Because they are trying to show you what you will be able to afford." Malfoy piped up. Hermione cringed and Ron went red.

"Draco please?" Hermione pleaded. Draco laughed and went back inside.

"Ron, I really don't know why you were put in that house and I was put in this one." Hermione said carefully. "Maybe there had been a list and you were near the bottom, you know so the ones near the top got to be in these ones and the ones near the bottom were in them ones." Ron scowled.

"Since when do you call Malfoy Draco?" he questioned. Hermione shrugged.

"I am going to have to marry him. So soon I will be Malfoy, it will get confusing." She shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm going to see Harry." He huffed.

"Ron!" she called after him but he ignored her. She sighed and went back in the house and slammed the door shut. Ron went to the house next to Hermione's and knocked on the door. How come his sister got to be in this house? The door opened and Ginny was stood there with a big grin on her face.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed?"

"Well I thought you would be with your fiancé." She said simply.

"Don't call her that." Ron snapped.

"But that is what she is." Ginny smirked. Ron barged past and walked into the house. He had a look around and his face went ugly. "What is with you? And you may be my brother, but don't ever barge in." She threatened.

"I am family."

"I don't give a flying monkey, do it and I will skin you alive." She growled. Ron scowled and stormed out.

"Not welcome anywhere." He ranted and Ginny slammed the door shut as soon as he was out. He looked back and sighed. He walked down the steps and halted. What should he do? He didn't want to go back to Millicent. He smiled and went to find out which house was Neville's passing Astoria on his way.

* * *

Pansy scrunched up her nose and hit Goyle over the head with a pillow. "Get out you dirty bastard!" she screeched. Goyle tried to cover his head but ended up falling as his pants were down around his ankle. "How dare you!"

"Well we are going to have to do it anyway." He defended. "Why not now?"

"Never!" she shrieked and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned and tried to push he away, only ending up with her standing on his hand. The bedroom door flew open and the both looked up. Astoria Greengrass was stood there with her mouth wide open.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked.

"I came to see you and I got no answer so I let myself in." She explained and walked into the bedroom. "I heard screaming."

"This dirty prat thought he could jump me." Pansy accused. Astoria glared at him. "At least you are fine with Theo."

"Yeah, he has been nice about the whole thing." Astoria spat down on Goyle and grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her from the bedroom. "Come on, let's get some wine."

"Yes, I need it." Pansy agreed and sat down at the kitchen table. She thought about what he said and he was right of course, they were going to have to have sex at some point, she shuddered and took a large gulp of the red wine Astoria just gave her. "Where are you placed?" she asked her friend.

"There is another clearing in the forest, bigger than this one." She explained. "About a ten minute walk from here."

"How many houses are there?"

"Seven."

"Who is there?" she questioned. Astoria took a drink as she frowned trying to remember.

"There is a pair of ravenclaws and hufflepuff's who I don't know, so that is two. Then there is me and Theo, three, then that Sally girl and a guy called Dennis. Flint and Bowle, Daphne and Alexander and then a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw."

"So you are living with a bunch of people you don't know?" Pansy said. Astoria nodded. "Well I only have Draco and Goyle and he isn't the best choice for a conversation." Astoria nodded sympathetically.

"I am ok with it all; I have had a crush on Theo for ages now." Astoria gushed.

"Lucky you." She said dryly and took a large drink.

* * *

McGonagall sat down at her desk with a sigh. She had finished telling people where to go and answering questions and now had to write up some paperwork. She needed to sign slips for when the students could leave the grounds to go shopping in two weeks time, but she figured that could be done later and dropped them in a drawer. She had, had the staff meeting and all the professors had everything sorted for their lessons and she had now finished with this damn law that had just passed.

She hated telling the students that their partners were going to be picked for them. She understood the law but she didn't think it was fair. Especially after the war had just ended and everyone wanted to be happy and free, and now this. She was happy for Harry as he was with his girlfriend but some were split up and put with someone else. It was horrible. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She just needed someone to talk to.

"You could always talk to me." A voice said from behind her. She spun around and smiled when she saw Dumbledore in the portrait.

"Yes, I would appreciate that." She responded.

* * *

Hermione got a shower and got dressed for bed in a pink nightgown and got into bed. The bed was so soft! She snuggled into the pillows and fell fast asleep.

When she woke up the next morning she was confused but comfy. She cracked her eyes open and realised why she was confused; she was lying on something hard. She raised her head and her eyes widened. She was laid on Draco. How did that happen? Did he sneak in the room in the middle of the night? She looked around the room and found his things in the room as well. She frowned and decided to wake him up. She gently shook him but it didn't seem to work so she shouted his name. He woke with a start and groaned. He rubbed his eyes and blinked when he saw Hermione. He abruptly sat up and looked around confused.

"What the hell?" he cried.

"My thought exactly." Hermione said.

"How did I get in here? I know I went to sleep in the other room?" he said. Hermione looked over and frowned when she saw a note on the bedside table. She picked it up and frowned.

"Do you know that professor Vector said there would be a letter inside to explain to us but I found no letter?" she said. He ignored her and ripped the letter from her hand and read it. He groaned when he was done.

"Well apparently we have to stay in the same room." He grumbled and got out of bed. He was only wearing a pair of black boxer shorts. He had a muscled chest and back and arms, and they flexed as he stretched. She blushed and looked away. "Going for a shower." He said and shuffled off into the en suite. Hermione lay back on the bed and sighed, did she really just check him out?

Ron yawned as he woke up the next day and felt something heavy lying on top of him. He frowned and panicked. He opened his eyes and looked around. His sight was obscured by something brown and tickling his nose and chin. He suddenly realised that it was Millicent and screamed. He grabbed a pillow and started to beat Millicent over the head with it and she suddenly awoke and yelped, falling off the bed. "What do you think you are doing sneaking into my room?" he demanded panting as he stood from the bed.

"I didn't." she whined and got up. Ron shuddered when he saw she was in a nightgown that showed her legs and realised she had slightly hairy legs. He wrinkled his nose.

"Get out!"

"But -"

"Out!" he yelled. She scowled and stormed out of the room. He sighed relieved and sunk into the bed. His life was going down-hill each day.

Pansy awoke feeling a dip in the bed. She sat up and stretched and frowned when she saw some large lump at the left side of the bed. She screamed when she saw Goyle in the bed with her and jumped out and quickly grabbed her robe, wrapping herself up. "Get up you fat lump!" she spat and pushed him off the bed with her foot. He made an 'Oofph' sound when he fell onto the floor and the ground shook. "You pig!" she shrieked. "When I get back from that bathroom you better be gone and if you are still here I swear by all mighty Merlin you will have nothing left and you definiately not be able to sleep with me when we are meant to." With that she stormed into the bathroom. Goyle got up and rubbed his bare hairy stomach and scowled. What was with that cow? He didn't even do anything, he couldn't remember coming in here. Maybe he slept walked. He shrugged and hopped back into the bed and went back to sleep.

Ginny woke up and smiled widely. She loved waking up next to Harry, her love and life. She got up and stretched. She kissed Harry's cheek and went to the kicthen and got showered and dressed. She put her school clothes on and went downstairs to make some breakfast. She couldn't make everything but her mother had taught her to make some foods. She made some toast and porridge and put some fruit out and some orange juice. Just as she had set the table Harry came bouncing down the stairs and came into the kitchen. He kissed her cheek and sat down at the table. "Thanks." he said and quickly started to eat some food.

After they were done they grabbed their bags and walked out the house and saw Neville and Luna coming out. They waved and met up. "How was your night?" Harry asked.

"It was fine." Neville said and Luna smiled. "There's Hermione." Harry and Ginny turned around to see Hermione and Draco walking out of the house and it looked like they were saying something to each other before they split up. Hermione jogged over to them and Draco made his way to the castle. Luna watched as Pansy came out of her house looking angry and flustered and Goyle following after her. She looked over at him over her shoulder and glared murderously. Luna started to hum and smiled. Luna waved to Ralf as he and Hannah came out of theirs and he waved back and walked with Hannah up to the castle.

"What did you say to Draco?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"We just said goodbye and to say the least it was uncomfortable after how we woke up." she admitted.

"Woke up?" Ginny questioned. Hermione nodded and blushed.

"He stayed in the guest room but we woke up in the same bed and all his things were in the master bedroom. Obviously magic is making it so we have to share the same room and bed." Ginny widened her eyes and gave her a sympathetic look. "Let's get up to school." They walked out of the forest and saw Ron running out of his small house and grimacing.

"Ron!" Harry shouted and Ron looked over. He saw Harry and ran over.

"I have had the worst morning ever." Ron shuddered.

"What happened?"

"I woke up with Millicent on me." Everyone started to laugh and he glared. "It isn't funny." he snapped and stromed off.

"Come on Ron, we're sorry." Harry called, amusement in his voice. "Don't worry, you have all your life to get used to it." Ron stilled and glared vicously at him.

"Shut up Harry." he whispered.

"I wonder how they will plan their wedding." Luna said dreamily. Everyone laughed.


	3. Advances

**Chapter 3**

**Advances**

"This is ridiculous." Pansy screeched making the people around her cringe. She was stood up in the Slytherin common room and was pacing in front of the fire, during lunch time. Draco was sat on the chair to the right of the fire and Astoria, Theo, Daphne and Blaise was sat on the couch opposite. Pansy turned and looked longingly at Draco. "Why wasn't I put with you?" she whined and kneeled in front of him and put her hands on his chest. Draco stifled a grimace and grabbed her hands.

"I have no idea why." He said slowly and smiled at her. He looked at Theo and Blaise from the corner of his eyes and saw them smirking at him. He grit his teeth and looked back at Pansy. "You will like being with Goyle." He heard someone snort with laughter and had to stop himself from laughing also. Pansy scowled.

"I will not, we will still be together no matter what yes?" she said smiling in what she thought was a sexy manner. Draco was about to say something but she lunged forward and stuck her tongue in his mouth. His eyes widened and the others in the room were silently laughing. He grabbed her hands and prized her off. He smiled tightly and pushed her away, making her pout. Draco stood up and dropped her hands and walked away.

"I am going to take a walk." He stated. Pansy watched him leave with an unattractive pout and crossed her arms over her chest. Draco sighed in relief when he was out of the common room and quickly walked outside and went to the lake and stopped when he saw Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley arguing. He hid behind a tree and decided to watch.

"Ron, that has nothing to do with you!" Hermione yelled and was glaring hatefully at the red head. Harry and Ginny had decided to not get in the middle and were sat on the grass, leaning against a tree and were cuddling and watching them argue.

"This is ridiculous!" Ron snapped.

"Yes it is." Hermione agreed sarcastically. "You cannot get over the fact that we are no longer together and I do not love you and would appreciate you keeping out of my private life."

"Private life?" Ron scoffed. Hermione nodded curtly and folded her arms. "It is Malfoy. That slimy git has nothing to do with it."

"Whether you, me or Draco likes it or not, I am marrying him and will have to _sleep _with him." She hissed. Ron went red when she mentioned the fact that she would have to sleep with him and grit his teeth. "Just like you will have to sleep with Millicent but you don't see me complaining." Ginny giggled and immediately stopped when Ron glared viciously at her. Harry nuzzled her neck to stop himself from laughing at what Hermione had said and Ron's reaction.

"I will never sleep with her!" he said forcefully.

"You have to or you will be breaking the law." Hermione said smugly. "I hope you two have so much fun together."

"Ok, maybe you two can stop now?" Harry said softly. They both turned and glared at him and he held up his hands. "Ok then I will take that as a no." Ginny kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Ron, you are really trying my patience and if this is how you are going to act all the time, I bid you a happy life and hope you and Millicent will be very happy together but we are no longer friends."

"What?" he said baffled.

"From this moment on we are no longer friends, not anything."

Draco watched this unfold and smirked slightly. No matter what had happened he was never going to like Weasley, Potter he was ok with but the red head was a no go. He was glad that Granger had decided he would not be friends with him anymore as it meant that he didn't have to put up with him as much or at all now hopefully. He moved backwards and walked back to the castle and went to the dungeons. He stopped and sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. He missed his godfather and would do anything to see him again.

He didn't know how long he sat there for but he quickly jumped up and ran to the Slytherin common room to get his bag when the he realised that he was about to be late for Charms. He got there just in time and went to his place next to Theo and sat down. "You ok?" Theo asked curiously. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." He replied. He didn't want to mention how he had sat in the corridor and thought about his godfather all that time. He quickly paid attention to the class and started to take notes and practise what they were meant to be doing for this lesson. After class they were stopped when the professor told them that they had to start planning for their wedding and that the headmistress had gathered some books and catalogues and things like that and taken them to their respective houses and they were meant to start looking through it tonight and start planning it all out.

Draco walked to his last class of the day; potions. He sat down at the back and watched as the rest of the class filed in. Professor Slughorn stood at the front of the class and smiled at them all. "Hello class." He said happily and clapped his hands. "So because of this whole marriage concept I have decided that if you have your partner in this class then go and sit with them, if not you can stay where you are or go sit with a friend." He said. Draco didn't move and watched from the corner of his eye as Granger made her way over to him and sat beside him. She gave him a tentative smile which he just nodded to in return.

They got on with making the potion that Slughorn had decided that they make today and Draco found out that they worked well together. Well, she is smart, he thought absently as they were finishing up. He corked the vial up and wrote their names on it and took it up to the front desk as Granger was cleaning up the desk. He came back to an empty and clean desk. He sat down and waited to be let out. He wanted some peace and quiet. Finally they were allowed to go and he walked silently to his new 'home'. He felt someone near him and turned to see Granger. He raised an eyebrow in question and she smiled lightly.

"We have to start this wedding planning tonight and I need to drop my things off anyways." She said quietly and unsurely. He turned away and sighed; no peace tonight then. They got there and she went straight to the bedroom and so he went to the kitchen and got himself a drink of Firewhisky that he had already had in his room and brought over. He poured himself a glass and took a large drink. He felt the burning sensation and grimaced. He picked up the glass and went to the living room and saw the books on the table.

He sat on the couch and picked one up. It was rather large and it has different things inside. Centrepieces, flowers, dresses, suits etc. He dropped the book on the table and leaned into the couch more. He didn't look up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs but he did when she was in sight. She wore some light blue jeans that were rather tight but slightly baggy near the ankles, and white tank top and some white flat dolly shoes. Her hair was down and around her face which looked rather nice as her hair was not really bushy anymore.

He cleared his throat and she sat down next to him and picked up the exact same book he had picked up seconds earlier. She flipped through it and pulled out a quill and some parchment he didn't know she had with her. For the next two hours they sat and made notes on what they would want. They sorted out the centrepieces, the flowers they would have (Lilies), the china setting and pattern, they had looked at suits and dresses and picked out the ones they liked and when they were allowed to go they would pick them out and they had wrote a list on who they wanted to there.

"Well I will ask them tomorrow." She said and gathered up the sheets of parchment.

"Yes, me too." He sighed and looked towards his empty glass.

"Would you like me to get you another?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her and frowned, was she willing to get him another one?"

"Sure." He said unsurely and she jumped up and grabbed his glass and was back in less than a minute with a full glass of amber liquid.

"Well I am going to get washed and go to bed earlier tonight." She said. "Good night."

"Good night." He responded and took a drink. He watched Granger leave and was about to get comfortable when there was a knock at the door. He grumbled under his breath and stood up. He opened the door and stopped still when he saw it was Pansy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled widely and put her around his neck and kissed him squarely on the lips. He yanked back and scowled at her. "What are you doing?" he demanded. She smiled seductively and ran her hands down his chest. She pushed him inside and kicked the door shut. Draco looked towards the stairs and Pansy seemed to know what was going through his mind.

"Well this is going to be so much more fun." She said. "The _wife _is upstairs." She ran her hands through his hair and started to kiss his neck. She moved him backwards and pushed him so he fell on the couch. She straddled him and started to undo his shirt. He quickly grabbed her hands and stopped her. She looked at him curiously and tilted her head to the side. "What is it? Are you just wanting to touch me? Because that is fine." She said and pulled off her shirt. He sat up suddenly and she fell backwards. He got off the couch and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the door. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"No, what are you doing?" he spat and pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face. He turned around to see Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs just staring at him. He cleared his throat and she looked away with a slight blush on her face.

"I was just coming to see what was going on." She mumbled. She walked back to the stairs and ran up them and into the bathroom. He frowned and bit his lip. Why did he even feel bad that she seemed uncomfortable? She was Granger, just Granger; he said to himself and sighed. He went back to his drink and down the lot of it and stormed outside. He went to Theo's and banged on the door.

* * *

Pansy stumbled back into her home a few doors down and plonked herself on the couch. She let a tear fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away when she heard some movement. She turned to see Goyle coming from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands. She was surprised he even knew how to make one. She watched as he walked upstairs without even noticing her and she sniffed. Not that she wanted _him _to notice her but she didn't want to be with a man that only wanted her for sex and nothing else. She knew in arranged marriages that love comes later but she didn't see that happening here and she wanted to be happy in her life after everything.

She let more tears fall and didn't bother to wipe them away this time. She thought Draco would still want her like he had wanted her before. Just like she wants him. She didn't know how to handle this and she didn't know what to do. Why was he life such a mess? She thought miserably. Was Draco really choosing the Mudblood over her? She scowled and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and a full bottle of red wine and went back to the living room. She plopped on the couch and poured her a large glass of wine. She put the bottle on the table and took a generous sip of the red liquid and curled up on the couch.

* * *

Ginny walked hand in hand to her home for the moment with Harry. It was taking a long time to get there as Harry kept stopping to kiss her every now and then. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They were just near the edge of the forest and his lips descended on hers when they broke apart when they heard yelling. They swerved in time to not get hit by the shoe that just flew out of the window.

"Isn't that Ron's place?" Harry questioned.

"Yep." She nodded.

They watched as they saw Ron move passed the window and shout something that sounded like 'Hairy wench'. Ginny giggled and clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled Harry away and into the forest. "Seems like they are having fun." Harry nodded and intertwined their fingers. They stopped again as they came to their clearing and saw Draco pushing Pansy half naked outside and slamming the door in her face. They looked each other and then looked back at Pansy, who was now rushing to her home without even putting her top back on.

"What is going on today?" Ginny said shaking her head.

"I have no idea."

They walked to their home and went to the living room where some books were already there and waiting for them. Ginny smiled widely and ran to them. Harry shook his head at her behaviour and went to join her.

* * *

Hermione shut the door behind her and leaned her head against the door. Why was she acting like this? It wasn't as though she liked Draco. I mean he was being rather nice to her compared to the other times he had ever been near her, but that was before the war had ended. Seeing Pansy on him like that seemed to spark something inside her and she didn't want to think about what that was. She moved into the bathroom and stripped before stepping into the shower. She let the warm water spill over her face and flatten her hair and make it stick to her neck and back. She slowly got washed and stepped back out of the shower. She grabbed a soft white towel and wrapped it around her damp body and walked to the mirror. She brushed her teeth and towel dried her hair afterwards.

She walked into the bedroom and went to the drawers to find something to wear. She found a light pink nightgown that came to the middle of her thighs and put it on, slipping it over he head. She closed the drawer and put the towel in the hamper. She grabbed a book and sat down on the bed and got comfortable whilst she read her book. She didn't know how long she read for but she eventually fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of the door slamming open and she abruptly sat up. She saw Draco stumbling through the door way and her eyes widened when she realised he was drunk. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them her eyes widened again; he was getting undressed and was hopping around trying to get his pants off. He stumbled but managed to get them off and crawled onto the bed. She watched him warily and she gasped as he grabbed her head and kissed her forcefully. She pushed hard against his naked chest and he grunted slightly and mumbled something under his breath and fell to the bed, asleep. She wondered what he said because she distinctly heard him say her name, and Pansy's names aswell. She felt that same feeling again and squashed it down. She rolled him over and pushed him under the blanket and draped it over him carefully.

He mumbled something and started to snore lightly. She smiled softly and moved some hair out of his face and pulled the blanket over herself and picking the book up that had fallen on the floor previously and put it on the bedside table. She sighed and closed her eyes. She shifted trying to get comfortable and let out a frustrated groan and punched the pillow. She eventually managed to tire herself out and she felt her eye lids droop as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Thank you for reviewing and for that one review, they are starting to like each other now and will fall soon enough. Ron will **not **kill Draco :L He is just angry at the moment but will soon calm down, he is still upset as well from the loss of his brother. I am trying to make Draco seem nicer than he was in the books but I always thought Draco was a nice person deep down. _

_Sorry it is a little short_

_Review please. x _

_... Sorry about this but I have a few other stories to write and I am going to finish them one by one. This will be the third one I will write. I apologise but won't give up writing this. Don't worry. _


	4. Planning

**Chapter Four**

**Planning**

Hermione was sat at the table in the kitchen with the books and parchment laid out in front of her. This is what Draco saw as he walked in the kitchen and frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Sorting out the wedding." she said without looking up, and continued to write.

"Aren't we meant to do it together?"

"Mhmm. But every time I tried to ask you were busy or not in the mood." Draco cleared his throat and poured himself a drink before he sat down at the table. He picked up a piece of paper with the names of songs wrote on them and some were circled in red ink.

"What is this?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked and looked up. She grabbed the parchment and looked it over. "Oh, song for the first dance. The ones circled in red are the ones I think would be great and that one," she said and pointed to the green one. "Is the one I like the best, though it is a muggle song."

"Muggle song?" he said to himself and sighed. He had long got over the whole muggle business, mostly. He didn't like them still but he was trying his hardest to let it all go. For the next three hours the unlikely couple submerged themselves with catalogues and books on everything to do with weddings and sorted everything out except the clothes. They had chosen the song for the first dance. A muggle song called 'From this moment', the floweres (Lillies), the centrepieces, they had sorted out the seating arrangements, the food they wanted; everything. They just needed to be allowed to go and shop to get their outfits for the wedding.

"There we go." Hermione said and piled everything up neatly and organised it into a folder. "What time is it?" she asked Draco.

"Er... half nine." he responded slowly. Hermione stood up and smiled at him.

"I am going to go to bed." she said. She stood there for a second before she left the room. She frowned as she walked up the stairs. Draco had been very nice to her and calm during the whole thing and seemed totally different to his normal self which confused but pleased her, it showed her that he wasn't just a cold hearted Slytherin which she was pleased about. She got to her room and ran her self a bath after she put the folder away and then went to get her night things. She packed the things she needed for the next day and put her back beside the drawers and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Pansy plopped down in a chair in the living room and sighed. Today had been tiring with all the work she had to do for classes. She suddenly sat up straight and looked at the coffee table to see loads of parchment scattered about and books. It looked as though Goyle had tried to plan the wedding without her and he was doing a horrible job. He had picked a disgusting flavour for the cake, horrible flowers, the seating plan was all wrong, everything was wrong and he had even decided on what dress she would wear. She scowled and started to wrip all the pieces of parchment up just as he came in the room.

"What are you doing?" he grunted and ran forward.

"No, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded and stood up. He frowned and looked confused.

"I... er..."

"Planning the wedding on your own?" she screeched. "I hated everything about it." Goyle scowled and sat down on the couch. "I will sort it out."

"You can't do that, what if I don't like it?" he said.

"I don't care." she said and sat back down.

"We have to do this together." he said gruffly.

"You didn't!"

"Thought it could be a surprise."

"A horrible one." she hissed. He huffed and stood up, storming out the room. She flipped her hair back and only just realised that she was left to do everything on her own.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"What is wrong Ronnie?"

"Don't call me that, Bullstrode!" Ron demanded and folded his arms. Millicent huffed and rolled her eyes.

"We are getting married, you should call me by my first name, otherwise you would just be calling me Weasley." she pointed out and shifted on the couch. Ron ignored her and sat there sulking on the couch. They had been planning their wedding and it had been taking quite a long time to decided upon anything as Ron kept saying no to all her choices and was not even trying to help. "You know this is unfair don't you?" she wailed.

"What?" he asked surprised and raised his head.

"Your behaviour." she pointed out and looked down at her lap.

"What are you talking about?" Millicent rolled her eyes.

"Face it, we both know you love Granger, but that doesn't mean you have to be so horrible to me all the time. I know I am a Slytherin and we have never really talked to one another before. But we are getting married and will be having kids soon. So stop being so horrible to me, it would walk so much better if you tried to like me in some way." she said quietly. Ron didn't know what to say, mainly because he felt like she was going to cry and he didn't know what to do with crying girls.

"Er..."

"Forget it." she said bitterly and stormed out the room.

* * *

Luna was humming under her breath and smiled as Neville was writing something down on some parchment. They had been getting on great so far, which was something they were both pleased about. Neville had never really thought about having a relationship with Luna before but he didn't know why he had never thought about it. She was beautiful, funny, happy, caring and liked him for him. No one had ever really liked him as he was clumsy and wasn't the best looking guy out there. Besides Harry, Ron and Hermione, Luna was probably the only other one that liked him for him. The clumsy boy.

They had been sorting out their wedding for the past hour and decided to take a break. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked. Luna smiled and nodded her head and he went to the kitchen to get her something to drink, along with himself. "There you are." he said as he handed it back to him. She sipped it quietly and placed it on the table.

"The baby hawk is warming to the kitten." Luna said dreamily, totally confusing Neville so he just smiled and nodded. Luna grinned and leaned in and pressed her soft lips against his. He pressed back and smiled.

* * *

"Done!" Harry yelled, making Ginny giggle. "As much as I would love to marry you and I do, the planning was not something that I wanted to do." Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed with a smile on her face.

"I wonder how Ron is doing." she giggled. Harry chuckled and leaned forward and grabbed his cup. He took a drink and smacked his lips. Ginny put her head in his lap and smiled up at him. Harry ran her hands through her hair and she closed her eyes. Harry loved how soft her hair was and smiled to himself. He took another drink and then put it on the floor. Ginny was smiling to herself. She couldn't wait to marry Harry. He was everything she wanted and she couldn't ask for more. He was kind, cute, funny, helpful, polite, caring and everything else that was too long to fit on one piece of parchment. She yelped as she was suddenly picked up. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled at her mysteriously and she suddenly knew what he was doing.

* * *

_Sorry it is short and sorry it is crap. I couldn't think what to write for this chapte so just put this. _

_The reason I haven't updated was because I was finishing off another story but now I can carry this one on. Review please. :) _


End file.
